Introduction to a New Fanfic
by Bandaid01
Summary: Please, Please, PLEASE read and/or review if you've read and liked Twilight! Just an intro. Chapter One is here! You must visit the other account to see the rest! Please R&R!
1. Check this out!

Hi again everyone! This is just an introduction to yet another Twilight story. My BFF and I have been working on this for a LONG time…the dorks that we are, we turned one of our e-mails into a fanfic. We've been passing it back and forth, and each time one of us writes a section of the story. We've split each section into a chapter, and we will post them one at a time. I'm not going to give much away right now, but I _will_ include an excerpt. If I do say so myself, I think it's an excellent piece of writing, and I can't wait to get it posted. We will post the first chapter by March 31st, 2008, on another account titled BellaJacobDuet. This has nothing to do with Bella and Jacob being together-although that's what _I _want-it's only because my friend is a lot like Bella and I am like Jacob in more ways than not. (All you Edward lovers, please don't judge me!) Anyway…off to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, ideas, concepts, etc. contained in this story-to-come and/or excerpt from said story. They belong to the awesome-tastic Stephenie Meyer and all her glory.**

Excerpt: This is a random part that I thought might make you want more…please review and tell me if I'm right! I changed it slightly, so as not to give away too much.

…I saw an arm lying next to a tree, twitching slightly and turning blue. I looked ahead and saw a part of the rib cage, heart laying silently and colorlessly a few feet to it's left. Another few yards away, the remaining portion of a rib cage, along with two unnecessary lungs, were attached to a fallen tree limb. The carotid artery was hanging from a branch that was dangling from the tree, and I knew if I was human I surely would have passed out by now. Jacob grasped my hand, sensing my alarm at the situation. I saw the other half of a torso lying a few yards to my left, and a large left leg a few yards behind it. The other two muscular limbs were off to the left and right of the leg, and I dry sobbed again. I didn't know what to do. I always thought that if anyone were in danger of being killed, it was me, or Alice. … 

Hope you liked it! Please message me or review with comments! B)


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Kat:So here is the awesomeriffic story! My BFF and I have been writing it for a few months now and we finally decided to post it. Just remember that I didn't write this by myself, I had lots of help. From Courtney of course. Duh who else? Well I don't have anything else to say...

Courtney: Howdy, ya'll:) Hope you like this, it's a little slow in the beginning, but we promise it WILL get better. Please, _please_, PLEASE review! For those of you on my personal account, the rest of the story will be posted on another account, title BellaJacobDuet. For those of you on _that_ account, never mind!

Disclaimer: _We_ obviously don't own any of the characters of main ideas in this story. Stephenie Meyer does and always will. Unless she gratefully decided to give them to us for some unexplained reason. Also, we do not own the song Nine in the Afternoon.To the story!

Bella's P.O.V

It had been a _long _month. Living with Charlie had become very interesting after breaking the news about the engagement. So recently I've been spending _a lot _of time with my favorite family. The Blacks...I mean Cullens. I was pacing my room waiting for Edward to show up and whisk me away like normal. When I heard the doorbell ring, I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen just in time to open the door and see Emmett. "Um...Emmett?"

"Absitively posolutely." I cocked my head at an angle. "I'm here to pick you up for Edward."

"Oh, okay. So," I said looking around him to see which car he drove. "which car are we riding in?" He started to laugh.

"Car? You thought we were riding in a _car_? NO! We're running of course silly." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I was about to object, figuring Edward didn't actually mean to _pick me up. _Instead he started running through the thick forests of Forks while I kicked him to put me down. When he didn't, I screamed for Edward, knowing that Alice would see me in a vision and send him after me. Poor defenseless me.

"I can assure you that Edward _will _come," I stated with a grin. He could probably beat Emmett any day.

"Well that's what I'm hoping for. If he starts a fight over you this could get fun!" I sighed as he kept running. Right as we were about to reach the Cullen manor, Edward had gotten to us.

"EMMETT! When I said to 'pick her up' I didn't mean literally!"

"Told you so." Emmett set me down. Finally! Then, even though he most likely didn't _want _to fight, Emmett tackled Edward. I backed up-tripping over a tree root-as they battled. It was quite interesting actually. One would get slammed into a tree, making a sound louder than thunder echo through the forest. Then another one would get the old left hook, which would send the other flying into the distance. After a few minutes of their brawl, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle came fleetingly out of the house.

"BOYS! STOP THIS NOW!" Esme's scream was heard for miles. At the moment, Edward had been holding Emmett pinned up high on a tree. As soon as she screamed, he let go and Emmett fell gracefully to the ground. Rosalie went up to his side and slapped him.

"Idiot."

"But I'm _your _idiot!" She rolled her eyes as he smiled childishly. I went up to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I'm pretty sure it was because of Esme screaming at him.

"What were you boys doing? If anyone had heard the racket you were making and came to investigate-" Esme looked like she might blow a fuse. Carlisle came up from behind her and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Esme, they were probably just having some fun. Right boys?" They both nodded quickly, so as to get out of trouble as soon as possible. "See? Just don't make that much noise next time you want to wrestle. We can't afford for Charlie and the police squad to come barging in to see who's disturbing the peace. I don't need _another _lawsuit." He looked pointedly at Emmett who had shrunk down behind Rosalie. I was laughing now at the mention of Charlie coming to investigate their house. The funniest part would be when he showed up, I would be there too. 

"Well we're just going to leave now..." Edward scooped me up bridal style and rushed to the house before Esme could get started again. "Thank God we escaped _that_. I didn't want to have to put up with them any longer." Chuckling, we walked to the living room. I sniffed the air circulating around Edward, and playfully turned my nose up. 

"Edward, good grief! Go take a shower! That little brawl ruined your perfect _smell_. And you look more disheveled than necessary as well.

He smiled a mischievous smile, and then scooped me up in his arms, making as much skin contact as possible. He ran upstairs to his en suite bathroom, and placed us both in the upright shower. He started the water, and we were both drenched. I shrieked in disapproval. 

"_Edward!_ Why on _earth_ did you do that! I was only _joking!_"

"So was I."

I humphed at him, and he laughed out loud, throwing his head back so the water was right in his face. _Wow._ He really _does_ look like a Greek God. Poseidon, perhaps. I laughed as well, and rejoiced in the moment. In the deep dark confines of the back part of my mind, I wondered what I was going to wear home. Charlie would _freak_ if he saw me soaking wet after a trip to the Cullens. Although, I could just blame it on the rain...it depends. I sighed, and Edward kissed me. Wow...again! This is _way_ better than kissing in the _rain._ I might have to insult Edward's sense of personal hygiene more often. I smiled into the embrace, as did he. He sighed as he broke the kiss.

"It's getting dark. I should take you home."

"I guess you're right. Not that I don't wish you weren't."

He chuckled, and caressed my lips once again. While doing so, he swept me off my feet-literally-and exited the shower. He sat on the toilet, me on his lap, and stroked my wet hair as he kissed me. _Why_do I have to marry him _before_ moving in? We could prolong this moment for much longer if I didn't have to go home and answer to Charlie. I love Charlie to death, but sometimes he's just a bit of a nuisance. Edward broke our kiss momentarily to call for Alice, and then embraced me once again. I hoped it wouldn't be too awfully awkward to have Alice walk in on us, only because she was summoned here by my wonderful Eddie dearest. 

She skipped merrily through the still open door, and I giggled at her, blushing of course. 

"Alice, can you please allow Bella to borrow some clothes? Hers are all wet."

"And, if I may ask you, Edward, how did she _get_ them all wet?"

Alice held the most innocent expression I had ever seen on a vampires face, and I struggled not to laugh hysterically.

"_Edward_ dragged me into the shower. _That's_ how."

She giggled uncontrollably, and soon Edward and I were snickering as well. She took my hand and led me to her room. As we passed Emmett and Jasper, who were conversing a little _too_ discreetly in the hallway, Emmett whistled at me.

"Woo hoo, Bella! I'm sure _Edward_ really enjoys the wet t-shirt look!"

I blushed a scarlet red, of course, and he chuckled. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out, only after making a low-baller retort about his masculinity. We arrived at Alice and Jasper's very large bedroom, and of course she led me directly to the closet. 

"Pick anything you want, Bella!"

I reluctantly walked over to one of the racks in the far left corner, choosing this one because it seemed to be a little less fancy, a little more small town. Of course, Alice wouldn't hear a word of this. She tugged at my wrist, and I followed her to the rack opposite of this one, which held an assortment of Donna Karan designer originals, and a few foreign labels I was unable to read. I picked a hazel top, with a few pink flowers embroidered on one side. For the bottom of this ensemble, I chose a simple pair of jeans that I was about 99.9 sure must have cost at least $400. I changed, and Alice giggled in delight when she saw me. 

"Keep it!" 

"Alice, that is completely and absurdly unnecessary. I'll wash them and bring them back as soon as I can."

"Silly Bella. No, you _must_ keep them. Now, hurry, Edward must return you to Charlie." I sighed, wishing she hadn't reminded me of this. But since I _had _to go, I hurried myself up to Edward's room, tripping as soon as I reached the door. If he hadn't opened it so fast I would have surely fallen into it or through it. Though I didn't think I was quite that heavy.

"In a rush to leave?" He said once he'd caught me. His face was next to my ear and his breath sent me into a partial coma.

"Uh, I...um." He laughed at me and kissed my hairline.

"Having trouble remembering?" I nodded. So he picked me up and started out of the house. "You know, I wonder how Charlie will react when he sees you in designer jeans." I snorted.

"Like he would even notice. Much less care." Edward was now gently sliding me into the silver Volvo. 

"I have to agree with you that he wouldn't care. But he might notice you were wearing jeans that _you _couldn't afford." This time I didn't resist the urge to stick my tongue out. He laughed and made his way to the driver's seat. Once the engine was started, we took off. The ride was pretty silent, except for one time, when he turned to me, smiling, and stated a quite random thing.

"You know, your eyes are the size of the moon tonight. I've never noticed before."

"Uh...thank you?"

He snickered, and returned to driving. We arrived at Charlie's house just after that, and Edward had my door open, hand extended, before mine had even reached the handle. I smiled at him, and allowed him to help me out of the car. We walked to the door hand in hand, and I felt like my life was a movie. Of course, it very well _could _be turned into one; there's plenty of drama. Edward dropped me off with a peck on the lips, and I sighed with delight as I recalled the events of the day. I changed slowly into my night clothes, and went to bed right away. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

As I lifted up the covers, I heard a strange noise from outside. I looked out my window to see that nothing was there. At least there didn't _seem _to be anything. So I ignored the thought and slowly drifted off.

"Bella?" I swore I was hallucinating. Seriously, why in the world would I be hearing Jake's voice? My eyes fluttered open. To my shock, Jake _was _there! Actually, he was lying next to me. "Good morning!"

"Ah! Jake, what are you doing here? And how did you get past Edward?" He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Bella. How I missed you." I scowled at him as he continued to laugh. When he wouldn't stop, I finally started to get up and get ready. "Bella! I was just kidding. Come back! I have some important news to tell you."

I sighed and sat back down. What could be so important that he had to somehow get past Edward and into my room before I woke up just so he could tell me once I was awake.

"So, what's up?" At my question, he quickly went from smiling and joking to looking at the floor in an embarrassed way. I laid a hand on his. "Jake you know you can tell me anything."

"Bella, it's hard to explain. Plus, you probably won't like the news too much." I ignored him and placed my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"Just tell me. I promise I won't judge you on whatever you're about to say to me." He moved his gaze to the floor again.

"It's just that...well I..."

**Ha! You have to wait till chapter 2! We love cliffies so you better get used to the drill. R&R!**


End file.
